


[podfic] Electric Word Life

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: What does it mean to spend the rest of your life with someone; what does it mean to find that out at seventeen; what does it mean to fall in love twice; what does it mean to fall in love three times; what does it mean to find a home; what does it mean to build a home.00:49:26 :: Written byBestliars.
Relationships: Ryan Suter/Shea Weber, Zach Parise/Ryan Suter, Zach Parise/Ryan Suter/Shea Weber
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Electric Word Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [electric word life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833131) by [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfelectricwordlife):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14HLk-sylDwjy3v8v9q0tva0ugv-ZNMFL):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Bestliars for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
(To be clear these are not particularly more present than in my usual podfics, I’m just trying to be better at warning for stuff.) Some not very explicit sexual content. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
